narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 5: Hilfe wird benötigt!
Mittlerweile hatten sich die Ninjas fürs erste zurückgezogen. Sie würden nochmal angreifen, da war sich Hiryu sicher. "Wenn diese Ninjas hinter dieser Schriftrolle her sind, dann müssen wir schnell handeln. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, dass diese Schriftrolle nur ein einfaches Kin-Jutsu ist. Dafür brennt man nicht ein halbes Dorf nieder.", sprach Hiryu nachdenklich. Sasuke meldete sich jetzt zu Wort. "Auf jeden Fall müssen wir was unternehmen. Wenn sie nach der Schriftrolle suchen, dann müssen wir sie zuerst finden bevor sie es tun. Gleichzeitig müssen wir auch Verstärkung aus Konoha holen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Sakura, Akira und Takeshi werden einen Brief nach Konoha schicken. Ich und Hiryu werden nach der Schriftrolle suchen.", schlug der Teamleiter vor und wartete bis alle einverstanden waren. "Ok dann los, Team 7." "Wo müssen wir denn hin?", fragte Akira Sakura schon die ganze Zeit. "Zum Falkenladen. Wir nehmen uns einen und schicken es nach Konoha. Nach mindestens 3 Tagen sollte dann Verstärkung kommen." Leise schlichen sie durch die stillen Gassen von Suna. Kein einziger Mensch war in Sicht, ausser ein paar Leichen die auf dem Boden lagen. Doch sie hörten etwas. Es waren Schritte zu hören. Den Rhythmus nach mussten es eine Gruppe von Ninja's sein. Schnell schauten sie sich um nach einem Versteck, doch nirgends war eine zu finden. Doch Akira hatte eine Idee. Sie legte sich auf den Boden und stellte sich tot. "Also das nenne ich kreativ.", lobte Sakura und tat es ihr gleich. Tatsächlich kamen aus der nächsten Strasse eine Gruppe von Feinden angerannt. "Wo sollen wir hin?", hörten sie eine Person sprechen. "In den Kageturm. Dort muss die Karte sein." Die feindlichen Ninjas rannten weiter und ein Stein fiel von Akira's Herz. Sie haben sie nicht bemerkt. Doch das Problem war, dass die Gruppe bald auf Sasuke und Hiryu treffen würde. Und nach dem Aussehen her, waren es keine schwachen Shinobi. "Sei bitte vorsichtig, Hiryu.", betete Akira. Währenddessen befanden sich Hiryu und Sasuke schon im Kageturm. Sie durchwühlten die Stapeln am Arbeitstisch des Kazekagen, doch sie fanden nichts. Bei diesem Chaos hier war es eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Doch die Blicke der beiden fielen auf ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament. Das war es. Hiryu nahm es in die Hände und rollte es auf, um nachzusehen was daran so speziell war. Doch ausser dem Jutsu fand er nichts. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine Gruppe von Ninja's trat herein. "Unpassender Zeitpunkt.", brummte Sasuke und zog das Kusanagi heraus. "Sensei, wäre es nicht klüger das Shunshin no Jutsu anzuwenden und abzuhauen?", fragte der Genin, woraufhin Sasuke nur nickte. "Shunshin no Jutsu!", riefen beide. Sasuke löste sich in Rauch auf, während Hiryu sich in unzähligen Raben verwandelte. "Sie sind entwischt!", riefen die Gegner und hielten weiterhin Ausschau nach ihnen. Als sie im Zimmer angekommen waren, liessen sich die beiden Männer auf das Bett fallen. Das Jutsu hatte viel Chakra gekostet. "Und alles nur wegen dieser verdammten Schriftrolle!", rief Hiryu wütend und schmiss das Stück Pergament weg. Es landete auf einer Tischlampe. Plötzlich erschien etwas neues auf der Schriftrolle. Verwirrt betrachtete der junge Uchiha es und stellte fest, dass es sich um eine Art Karte handelte. Die Karte führte von einem Tunnel unter einem Fluss, über ein Höhlensystem bis hin zu... "Madara Uchiha's Grab?!", schrie Hiryu erschrocken auf. "Was?" Sasuke hatte sich jetzt auch aufgerichtet und betrachtete die Karte genauer an. "Aber wir haben ihn vor vier Jahren getötet. Seine Leiche sollte vernichtet sein." In Sasuke's Gesicht war das blanke Entsetzen zu sehen. "Das ist schlimm.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Langsam öffnete jemand die Tür. Hiryu wollte schon aufspringen und zum Angriff übergehen, als er Sakura, Akira und Takeshi erblickte. Er liess sich wieder auf seinem Bett sinken. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Akira besorgt, woraufhin Hiryu auf die Schriftrolle zeigte. "Wer ist denn Madara Uchiha?", fragte die junge Genin jetzt. Takeshi machte sich die Mühe es ihr zu erklären. "Er war einer der stärksten Ninja's überhaupt und ein Uchiha." Das 'Uchiha' sprach er so abwertend wie möglich aus und erntete dadurch einen finsteren Blick seitens Hiryu. Er aber nahm sich wieder zusammen und führte die Erklärung fort. "Er kämpfte gegen Hashirama Senju um den Titel des ersten Hokage, doch er verlor ihn. Im 4. Ninjaweltkrieg wurde er durch das Rinne Tensein wiederbelebt und kämpfte gegen die Shinobi-Allianz. Schliesslich verlor er den Kampf auch wieder." "Und sie versuchen ihn nochmal wieder zu beleben.", erriet Akira und bekam ein Nicken von Hiryu. "Habt ihr den Brief verschicken können?", fragte jetzt Sasuke Sakura. "Ja, haben wir. Wir müssen nur noch warten, bis Verstärkung kommt.", antwortete die Kunoichi. Sie warteten und warteten und die Zeit verging langsam. Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als sie den Angriff hörten, die die Gegner wieder starteten. Schreie waren zu vernehmen und Takeshi ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er sprang auf und ging zur Tür, als jemand nach ihm rief. Es war Sasuke. "Du kannst doch nicht alleine rausgehen und glauben helfen zu können. Wir müssen auf die Verstärkung warten. Das ist ein Befehl.", schrie er ihn an. Trotzdem schob Takeshi langsam die Tür auf, doch jemand hielt ihn an seiner Schulter fest. Diesmal stand nicht Sasuke vor ihm sondern Hiryu. "Was ist? Willst du mich auch daran hindern die Leute da draussen zu helfen?", fragte Takeshi kalt und blickte in das emotionslose Gesicht von Hiryu. "Ich komme mit.", sagte er, immer noch mit der Gleichgültigkeit in seinem Gesicht. Hiryu ging an ihm vorbei und schlüpfte durch die Tür. Takeshi's Verwirrung war kaum zu übersehen. "Willst du da ewig herumstehen oder mir helfen kommen?", fragte der Uchiha den Senju. Takeshi gab ein Nicken von sich und die beiden verschwanden schon im Gang. Draussen angekommen steuerten sie geradewegs auf den Dorfeingang zu. "Sag mal Hiryu, was soll dieser Sinneswandel eigentlich? Vor ein paar Tagen hattest du mich noch aufhalten wollen und jetzt kommst du mit? Was hat deine Meinung denn geändert." Ohne seinen Blick an ihm zu verschwenden antwortete er. "Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Damals habe ich dich im Wald aufgehalten, weil du dein Leben sinnlos riskiert hättest. Hier ist es was anderes. Hier riskieren wir unser Leben für andere Menschen." Takeshi richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Weg zu. "Ich verstehe." Die ersten Gegner waren schon in Sicht und sie bereiteten sich vor. Zusätzlich zückte Hiryu sein Katana und aktivierte das Sharingan. Ein Gegner rannte geradewegs auf sie zu, als Takeshi ihn problemlos mit einem Wasserball aus dem Weg räumte. Die nächsten Gegner übernahm Hiryu, der einem nach den Anderem mit dem Katana erledigte. "Chidori Kouken!", rief der Uchiha und stiess sein Schwert in den Boden. Eine Schockwelle trat aus dem Katana heraus und erledigte die nächste Horde von Gegnern. "Dosekiryuu!" Ein gewaltiger Drache, das aus Stein bestand raste auf einen Gegner zu und liess ihn meterweit wegfliegen. Die Feinde waren ungewöhnlich schwach. Sie hatten bis jetzt keinen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen. Jetzt hatten sie sich durch die Reihen durchgekämpft und standen vor einem, den sie all zu gut kannten. Entsetzt sahen sie den Mann vor ihnen an. "Du solltest eigentlich schon tot sein, Augensammler.", sprach Hiryu kühl und starrte den Rinnegan-Träger an. "Ihr habt nur einen Klon von mir erledigt. Ich dachte ihr würdet es bemerken, aber anscheinend seid ihr noch nicht so intelligent.", provozierte der Augensammler. Beide formten gleichzeitig ihre Fingerzeichen. "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Ein Wasserstrahl und ein Feuerstrahl, die eine Form von einem Drachen hatte rasten auf den Gegner zu. "Amaterasu!", kam es von Tora und eine Blutlinie rann von seinem Auge runter. Die Geschosse prallten aufeinander und erzeugten eine riesige Explosion. "Was war das für ein Jutsu?", fragte Takeshi der entsetzt war, dass er ihre beiden Jutsus auf einmal abwehren konnte. "Das war das Amaterasu. Es kann nur mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan des Uchiha-Clans angewendet werden. Pass lieber auf. Diese Flammen kann man nicht mit Wasser löschen." Die nächste Blutlinie folgte. "Amaterasu!" Aber diesmal steuerten die Flammen auf Hiryu zu. Diese trafen ihn und warfen den Jungen gnadenlos gegen die Wand, die daraufhin einstürzte. "Hiryu!", rief Takeshi und formte seine Fingerzeichen. "Suiton: Sui..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Tora hatte ihn am Hals gepackt und hoch in die Luft gehoben. "Du kleiner Bengel. Du kannst deinen Freund jetzt ins Jenseits folgen." Er holte mit einem Kunai aus und wollte damit Takeshi erstechen, als ihn ein Shuriken an der Schulter streifte. Er liess von Takeshi ab und wich zurück. "Du lebst ja immer noch.", wunderte sich der Augensammler. Als Takeshi erleichtert zu seinem Retter aufblickte fiel ihm etwas auf. "Hiryu, das Amaterasu verbrennt dich gar nicht. Du hast nicht mal eine einzige Brandwunde abgekriegt.", staunte der Senju Junge. "Ja, es stimmt. Es ist wie eine Art von Schutzschild, aber wieso weiss ich nicht. Ich fühle mich so...stark." Hiryu bereitete sich für sein nächstes Jutsu vor. In seinen Händen erschien das Chidori. Doch diesmal sah es anders aus. Die Flammen des Amaterasu sammelten sich in seinem Chidori. Die Kugel leuchtete plötzlich schwarz auf und strahlte eine angenehm warme Aura ab. "Ich nenne es das Chidori Amaterasu." Er rannte auf den Gegner zu und rammte das Chidori in seinen Bauch. Er stiess auf etwas hartem. Anscheinend hatte er eine Rüstung an, doch das Amaterasu-Chidori durchbrach es. Es schnitt eine tiefe Wunde in die Brust vom Feind, der daraufhin ruckartig nach hinten fiel. "Du wirst dafür noch bezahlen!", rief er. "Shinra Tensei!" Die Jungs wurden mit einer Druckwelle nach hinten gestossen und landeten unsanft auf den Boden. Schnell rappelte sich Hiryu auf und nahm sein Katana in die Hand. "Chidori Na..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Uchiha wurde wieder mit einer Druckwelle weggeschleudert. Dabei flog sein Schwert in einem hohen Bogen davon und landete klirrend auf den Boden. Hiryu wollte nach seiner Waffe greifen aber wieder wurde er zurückgedrängt. "Diesmal treffe ich dich sicher.", sprach er, eher zu sich selbst gerichtet und aktivierte sein Mangekyou. "Amaterasu!" Die schwarzen Flammen schossen auf Hiryu zu und trafen ihm am Oberkörper. Er knallte gegen eine steinerne Wand. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz. So schwarz wie die Flammen, die ihn umgaben. Der Augensammler näherte sich ihn langsam. Bald würden seine Augen ihm gehören. Doch von hinten traf ihn ein Wurfmesser, so das er sich umdrehen musste... Kategorie:Handlung Kategorie:Kapitel